


Lyrical Sayaka Verismo

by Fides_Brunel



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Mid-Childa characters are the same, No more Soul Gems, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sayaka has Raising Heart, part of a story I have yet to write, plenty of witches though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides_Brunel/pseuds/Fides_Brunel
Summary: A few one shots from a story I have yet to write, it's all fluff here. Basically, Sayaka got Raising Heart at 13 and has dealt with the Jewel Seeds, Walpurgisnacht and the Wolkenritter at this point. Hitomi's a mage with the TSAB as well.Verismo is the Italian term for a style of Opera's based around everyday life.
Relationships: Yuuno Scrya/Miki Sayaka
Kudos: 2





	Lyrical Sayaka Verismo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Many Lives of Mami Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643762) by Sheo Darren. 



"GAH! Why is it so hard to figure out what to wear for something as simple as an ice cream date?!" This question was shouted by a blue haired teen of sixteen years old. This teen is one Miki Sayaka, the Cobalt Knight and Ace of Aces of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, or TSAB for short. As the blue haired teen threw clothes out of her closet and in general was having a mild panic attack, sitting on her bed was one of Sayaka's oldest friends, this teen was Shizuki Hitomi and a licensed support mage. Hitomi's green hair reached down to her shoulder blades and was seated with a look of mild amusement at her friends discomfort. Hitomi stood up and dodged the blouse that was thrown over Sayaka's shoulder before gripping Sayaka by one shoulder and gently turning her friend around then placing her other hand on the blue haired teen's other shoulder.

"Sayaka, you need to calm down. I know you're stressed out, Signum-san and Fate-san are handling the witches today, Madoka and Homura-san are watching Tatsuya-kun as a request from Madoka's parents, our senpai's are off in the states tracking down other member's of Kyubey's species with Shamal-san keeping an eye on them. Vita-san and Kyoko-san are apparently off at Mid-childa teaching a lesson on how to properly break through barriers, Zafira-san and Arf-san are off with each other doing their own thing," Hitomi gently rested her forehead against Sayaka's and continued, "everybody is fine and there's nothing to worry about."

"I know Hitomi," Sayaka sighed before pulling back from her friend, "it's-it's just I want to look flawless for Yuuno, and nothing really speaks to me." Sayaka closed her eyes after the statement and turned away. The green haired mage looked at her friend and looked into Sayaka's closet, she then stated;

"I think I know what you can wear."

"Oh? Well then lay it on me!" shouted the Ace of Aces. Hitomi smiled at her friends exuberance and gently pulled a blue off the shoulder button-up top with gold buttons and a blue and white lined skirt with blue ribbon-like belt. Sayaka looked at the clothes and then gave a wide grin. The blue haired teen took the clothes and got changed quickly. Sayaka looked at herself in the mirror before twirling around and giving a small smile. Hitomi clapped her hands and looked with mild pride at making her friend look fantastic. Hitomi then looked at the clock that was next to Sayaka's bed and winced.

"Sayaka, don't you have to be at the park soon?" inquired the green haired teen. Sayaka took one look at the clock and promptly teleported to the entryway of her apartment before pulling on her tan flats, followed by teleporting to an alleyway near the park so she wouldn't startle people and made her way over. Standing at the entrance to the park was a teen of sixteen years of age with blond hair that reached to his mid back. This teen is Yuuno Scrya, and he was clad in a green and white striped hoodie with green drawstrings and pair of tan pants with brown high-top sneakers. His green eyes locked onto Sayaka's form with a look of surprise at how she was dressed, before it melted into a soft look. Sayaka stopped in front of her boyfriend before grabbing his hand and pulled him into the ice cream parlor across the street.

Sayaka looked at the various flavors in front of her in silence before looking over at Yuuno and and his chocolate and strawberry double scoop ice-cream. The blue-haired teen then looked back over the option and then to the attendant and declared her choice. "Can I get a chocolate-vanilla swirl please?" The attendant nodded and pulled out a cone before making their way over to the machine that dispensed that kind of ice-cream and filled the cone with Sayaka's request. The attendant returned with the blue haired teen's choice and handed it to her as Yuuno paid for the ice-cream. The frozen treats now in hand, the duo made their way out of the parlor and across the street to the park. Yuuno took Sayaka's hand as the blue haired teen pressed her shoulder against Yuuno's. The blond haired teen looked down at his girlfriend as she looked up at him with a soft smile.

"Tell me about how things have been going at the library Yuuno, I'm kinda curious as to what's been going on." Sayaka looked at Yuuno with a look of curiosity as she spoke the sentence. Yuuno looked at Sayaka and gave a sigh, "I wish it was less exciting, someone always finds a Lost Logia and things keep happening. Two days ago, half the library was turned into animals and we had to make sure no one left other wise we might've not been able to turn them back to normal." Yuuno looked tired with this explanation before he turned to Sayaka and inquiring, "How have you been?"

Sayaka gave a soft smile at him before explaining her past few days. "Not bad, everyone's been pretty busy with school or working with the TSAB, still kind of surprised the Wolkenritter aren't working with the TSAB in any capacity though."

"To be fair, they don't really trust most of the higher ups after what happened with their master," Yuuno retorted.

"True, but you think that they would trust us to help them," Sayaka replied. Yuuno glanced at Sayaka with amusement before replying.

"They do trust us, why else would they be willing to help us deal with witches?" Sayaka opened her mouth to respond before looking thoughtful, and eating more of her ice-cream. Yuuno looked at her as she gave him a glance and smiled at him, this caused him to smile back at her. The duo looked at their now finished ice-creams which they had eaten while they had been walking and talking. They moved over to a bench and sat down, Sayaka resting her head on Yuuno's shoulder and smiling. The duo stayed like that for a bit before standing back up and returning to Sayaka's apartment for rest of the day.


End file.
